Expect the Unexpected
by Wildz2728
Summary: Gillian Beilschmidt is less than thrilled when her parents send her to an all-girls boarding school. However, it ends up being more interesting than she expected. This follows her throughout her four years of high school, where nothing goes as expected. High school AU, gen!flip, yuri. There are many pairings, which are listed inside. Rated T for some bad words.


**A/N: I've decided to try writing a multi-chapter fanfic for Hetalia. There is not a lot of yuri out there, so I've genderbended most of the male characters (with the exceptions of Germania and Rome), and I am leaving the female characters as females. This fanfiction centers around fem!Prussia as she goes through high school at an all-girls school. There will be a LOT of different pairings. Because this is high school, and in high school people change and so their love interests change. Prussia will have several different love interests and girlfriends throughout this fanfic. **

**If there are ANY pairings you want to see in this fic, you can request them. I'll try to fit them in at some point. Pairings that I will have for sure are:**

**PruAus**

**PruCan**

**PruHun**

**Prussia/It's a secret, it'll happen during her later years of high school**

**FrUk**

**USUK**

**GerIta**

**Spamano**

**Franada**

**LietPol**

**DenNor**

**SweFin**

**RoChu**

**Giripan**

**And there will be maaaany more. Some I have planned but I didn't put here, because it'll be a surprise. But if there are pairings you want, they can happen. (:**

**At the start of each chapter, I will put the genderbent names of whoever is in the chapter.**

**Names:**

**Prussia- Gillian**

**Germany- Lucy**

**Prologue**:

Gillian was kind of glad that middle school was over. It had been more interesting than elementary school, but there had been a lot of annoying people. Everyone at her middle school had always started drama. A little drama was okay, because it kept things from getting boring, but a lot of drama was just plain unawesome. The fact that Gillian was popular meant that she had to deal with constant drama. Being popular also meant that she had a lot of haters. It had been exhausting. Some people apparently couldn't handle her awesomeness.

Of course, that was not a good excuse for her getting into her fights, at least according to her parents. But a lot of the times, the other person had started it. And if she had started it, it was because they were asking for it. She had gotten suspended a few times during her three years in middle school, but at least she hadn't gotten expelled. And she hadn't failed any classes! Her best grade had been her B for PE (because that class was so easy), but she had C's and D's in all of her other classes. Gillian thought those were good grades, although her parents seemed to think differently.

Her parents were always comparing her to her younger sister, Lucy. Lucy had just completed her first year of middle school, and she had gotten all A's. She had a 4.0 GPA, and her parents were always praising her. They told Gillian that she should be more like Lucy. But Lucy was anti-social, so she had a lot of time to study. But Gillian was very sociable, so she was always hanging out with her friends.

Her parents were not happy with her grades or her attitude, but so far they hadn't grounded her or anything. Then again, summer vacation had just started 2 days ago. So they might end up grounding her. She didn't really care. It was summer vacation, so nothing could ruin her good mood. Absolutely Nothing.

"Gillian, come in here! We need to talk," her father yelled. It sounded like he was in the family room. Gillian rolled her eyes and slowly made her way to the room. She wondered what he wanted to talk to her about. She hoped they weren't going to ground her. She entered the room, where her parents were waiting.

"Yeah, what is it?" Gillian asked in a bored tone. She brushed her long silver-y hair from out of her eyes. She stared at her parents and waited for one of them to tell her why they called her in here.

"Gillian, we've decided that for high school, you will go to an all-girls boarding school. It is a good school, and we hope if you go there, your behavior will improve, as well as your grades. It is called Hetalia School for Girls," her father told her in a serious voice. Gillian stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" was all she could say.

"You heard your father," her mother said sternly. "Look, Gillian, we just want what's best for you." Gillian's disbelief started fading, and anger took its place. She would much rather be grounded than to have to go to some stupid boarding school! Everyone there was probably stuck-up and smart.

"You think that this is what's best for me? I don't wanna go to a dumb boarding school!" Gillian complained. "That sounds SO unawesome! Why can't I go to the local high school? That's where all my friends are going!"

"Look, Gillian, it doesn't matter if you want to go or not. You are going, and that is final. If you go to the local high school, your grades will continue to suffer, and you will probably end up getting in more trouble. Your friends aren't exactly the best people to be hanging out with. You can make new and more responsible friends at Hetalia," her father replied calmly. He was acting like she was some immature little kid.

"Responsibility is over-rated," Gillian muttered. "And my friends are awesome, like me! They think I am cool, and they don't care if I am not as smart and perfect as Lucy! They like me for who I am, and they don't try to change me!"

"Gillian, you know we love you. Lucy isn't perfect, but at least she tries. If you at least tried to do good in school, then we would be happy. But instead you slack off and skip classes," her mother told her. "Please just give this new school a chance. You might end up liking it."

Gillian sighed. Maybe her mother was right. She doubted it, but maybe. Besides, her parents weren't going to change their minds, so she might as well try to make the best of it.

"Are you gonna send Lucy, too?" Gillian asked.

"Well, once she is your age, she will go. It costs quite a bit of money, so we'd rather just send both of you for four years," her mother replied. "Besides, it might be good for you to be there on your own for a couple of years."

"And Gillian, my friend Roma Vargas is the principle. You met him before when you were younger. Do you remember him?" her father asked her. Gillian tried to remember who Roma was. Wasn't he that really happy and funny guy with the brown hair? "Also, your grandfather is a teacher there. I believe he teaches PE."

"Kind of," Gillian replied. "Whoa, Grandpa is the PE teacher there? I feel bad for all the lazy people." Her grandfather probably acted like a drill sergeant. "Well, if that's all, then I'm gonna go hang with my friends."

Her parents exchanged a look. She knew they didn't want her hanging out with them. But they would probably let her, since they were going to force her to go to a boarding school.

"Okay, but you have to behave," her mother told her. Yeah, she had been right.

"Yeah, I will," Gillian replied. She walked out of the room before her parents could change their minds.

Gillian's good mood from earlier was ruined. She had no interest in going to Hetalia (which was a really stupid name). But she had no choice in the matter. Her parents had made that very obvious.

She could only enjoy the rest of her summer, and then she would have to somehow survive the next four years at Hetalia School for Girls.

**A/N: Okay, that's the prologue! Please review, and feel free to request pairings!**


End file.
